Large Size
The ability to possess an large size. Variation of Unnatural Size. Also Called * Gigantism *Superhuman Largeness Capabilities The user either possesses a level of physical size greater than that of a normal member of their species or is simply a member of a species that is naturally bigger than humans. Associations * Endless Growth * Giant Animal Physiology * Giant Monster Physiology * Giant Physiology * Muscle Manipulation * Size Manipulation ** Size Enhancement * Unnatural Size Limitations * User's size may work against them at times; for example, doorways designed for ordinary humans may be too big for the user. Known Users Gallery Cartoons/Comics GiantDawn.jpg|Dawn Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic) was turned into a giant by a spell. BigbyWolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) lives up to his name as the BIG Bad Wolf. Kingpin big.jpg|Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Unnatural Size by Mr.Hyde.jpg|Mister Hyde (Marvel Comics) Opal Giant Woman.gif|Fusion Gems (Steven Universe) are usually very large compared to the gems that they make up, including Opal… Alexandrite Giant Woman.gif|...Alexandrite... Malachite Steven Universe Giant WOman.gif|...Malachite... Sardonyx Doll-Joints.gif|...Sardonyx... Sugilite Giant Woman.gif|...and Sugilite. Diamonds (Steven Universe).png|The Diamonds (Steven Universe) compared to Steven. Anime/Manga Colossus Titan.png|Any user of the Colossus Titan's power (Attack on Titan) is far larger than any regular Titan or Titan Shifter, whether its user is the tall Bertolt Hoover… Colossus Armin.png|…or the more short Armin Arlert. InfoYammy Llargo.png|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) is massive in size, even for an Arrancar. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) size and muscle mass increase drastically, becoming at least twice as tall as a normal Saiyan. DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|Like Kale, Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) Legendary Super Saiyan form increases his muscle mass and he grows to be three meters tall. Super Shenlong.jpg|Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) is so massive that it dwarfs entire galaxies. Sadagurapach.jpg|Sadaharu (Gintama) is a massive dog, standing at 5'7 and weighing over 600 pounds. Ichou (Good Luck Girl).jpg|Ichou (Good Luck Girl) is unnaturally tall even for a misfortune god, being even taller then yamabuki who is the size of a small building. Polpo JOJO.PNG|Polpo, a Capo of Passione (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) was a massive and morbidly obese man, easily towering over regular people. Unnatural Size by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) towers over the larger men of the Hi Shin Unit. Unnatural Size by Karin.PNG|Ka Rin (Kingdom), Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu'.... Ka Rin's Size Kingdom.png|...size rivals that of Kan Mei, the Giant of Chu. Unnatural_Size_by_Moubu.png|Having size that eqauls his brutal strength, Mou Bu (Kingdom) towers over General Ou Ki and Shin. Gai Mou of Wei Fire Dragons's size.png|Gai Mou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) towers over the Hi Shin Unit soldiers. Zen Ou Kingdom.png|Zen Ou of the Kanki Army's (Kingdom) size rivals that of Great General Mou Bou. Hinahoho_appears.png|Like all members of the Imuchakk clan, Hinahoho (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) possesses a gigantic physique. Tohru_Drag1.png|In her true dragon form, Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) is the size of a building. File:Quetzalcoatl_Lucoa_Dragon_form_Manga.png|Lucoa/Quetzalcoatl's (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) true dragon form compared to Tohru. Sanjuan_Wolf_Anime_Infobox.png|Sanjuan Wolf (One Piece), also known as the Colossal Battleship, ate an unknown Devil Fruit that makes him far larger than any known Giant, even Oars. Shirahoshi Levely arc (One Piece).jpg |Shirahoshi (One Piece) is a giant-sized mermaid, especially in comparison to regular-sized humans. Size_comparison.png|Wadatsumi (One Piece) is so massive that he makes Shirahoshi and her pet, Megalo, look small by comparison. Unnatural Size by Whitebeard.JPG|Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) Charlotte Katakuri, the Second Son of Charlotte.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) Live Television/Movies Hagrid.jpg|As a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid (Harry Potter) is considerably larger and stronger than an ordinary human, though still small by giant standards. Behemoth.png|The Behemoth (The Mist) is a unnaturally massive creature that dwarfs everything else on earth, and is so huge that it makes a blue whale look like a trout in comparison. Video Games Cabal.jpeg|The Cabal (Destiny) are a race of hulkish beings with giant weapons, tanks and warships that towers over their enemies and crushes them. Rabbid Kong Size.jpg|Rabbid Kong (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle) is massive for a Rabbid, towering over Mario and his friends. Great zapfish.png|The Great Zapfish (Splatoon), for reasons unknown, is far larger than any other Zapfish in the game. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Real Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation